


How Malfoy stole Harry Potter on Christmas!

by blanchepottermalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchepottermalfoy/pseuds/blanchepottermalfoy
Summary: A oneshot Drarry Christmas tale completely inspired by Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas, but Draco Malfoy style. A fluffly love story.





	How Malfoy stole Harry Potter on Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Dr Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and obviously, by JK Rowling's gorgeous characters.

Up in the north of Hogwarts-land and deep in the highest mountain lived a beautiful prince named Draco Malfoy. His hair was fair, silky and soft, and his eyes were as blue as the sky. His heart, however, was as cold as ice.

From a young age, little Malfoy had showed discontent towards everything around him. You see, he was a spoilt brat. His parents had always showered him with expensive gifts and his whims had been fulfilled at a simple click of his fingers. Nothing seemed to satisfy him.

What pleased him the most was to see the people in Hogwarts-land always preoccupied with their little troubles. He enjoyed watching them from his castle, little dots running around, worried about Lord Voldemort's tyrannical demands.

But what he could not understand at all was how happy the general mood suddenly became when December arrived and Christmas came. He hated to see people's blissful smiles. Their singing made his heart twitch with anger. And this particular year of his seventeenth birthday, people seemed happier than ever. A seventeen year-old boy had come to Hogsmeade, Hogwarts-land's main town, and had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort for good. His name was Harry Potter, and he had luscious raven hair and the most beautiful pair of jaded-green eyes Draco had ever seen.

But the young lad had dared to mistreat Draco when they first met, refusing to take Draco's hand when offered. Harry Potter had dared to ignore the Malfoy's prestige and reputation, and had instead mingled with the worst sort of people in the whole of Hogwarts – The Weasleys. 

For having been ignored in such a fashion, Draco swore to make Harry Potter his enemy for life. And it was because of that deep hatred that he decided to stay in the castle against his parents' wishes and refused to come along with them as they flew from Hogwarts-land after the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

After all, Draco Malfoy had a plan that Christmas. He would ruin everyone's celebration by stealing away their most important possession, the reason why they now sang and danced and hoped for better days in the future. He would steal away Harry Potter and ruin Christmas for them all.

He set his plan carefully. He ordered his house-elf, Dobby, to help him. The poor little creature went against his will, all the way thinking that Dobby liked Harry Potter and wished him no harm.

When they arrived the town was quiet and asleep. It was past midnight, after all. Everybody was saving their energy for the big feast tomorrow. It was all the more perfect for Draco, who managed to get into Harry Potter's house unnoticed.

Draco smirked with joy while Dobby cursed under his breath as he tried to break into Harry Potter's house. When they were in, Draco looked around disdainfully. The house was plain just like its owner. There was nothing fancy about it, and to make matter worse, it was covered with the same old sickening Christmas' ornaments Draco had noticed all over town.

He ignored them with a snort, pleased with the fact that very soon that disgusting town would be crying the loss of their dear hero while he would be back at his castle with a famous prisoner by his side.

But he didn't manage to get past the living room door. For waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, with a sharp and intense gaze, was the person he planned to capture.  
"So Santa has heard my prayers and sent me my princess at last!" exclaimed Harry in a cheerful mood.

Draco clenched his fists. "How dare you? Do you know who I am? I'm no woman! I'm a man, and my family owns these lands and this stinky town. We've been masters of this town for generations. Show me your respect!"

"I could if you have knocked instead of barging in. And if I'm not mistaken, your family has gone away from these lands just this morning. I was there to send them off properly. It did strike me as odd that their precious princess was not with them. So you did stay behind. I wonder why."

Harry got closer slowly, which made Draco shiver slightly with some unfamiliar feeling.

"Stop calling me princess!" he demanded prince-like.

Harry just smirked. "Ok, Draco, our beautiful ice prince. What brings you to my humble home?"

"Don't call me by my first name either! We're not… friends."

Harry raised a brow. "Draco, you're in my house, uninvited. I'll call you whatever I want. What are you doing here anyway?"

Draco smiled triumphantly and announced, "I came to steal you away. That way, when the morning comes and people realise you're missing, their Christmas will be ruined."  
There was a period of silent, and then it was broken by Harry's thunderous laugh. Draco felt deeply offended.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked with a snarl.

Harry wiped his tears away and only answered when he was sure that he wouldn't burst laughing again. "You! You came to steal me away? That's precious! And how in the world will you do that?"

"With Dobby," Draco said with a smirk. "Dobby! Use your magical powers to tie him up and knock him unconscious!"

The poor little pointed-ear creature looked at Harry with big eyes begging for forgiveness and came forward. House-elves had magical powers, and they could only use them at their master's wishes. Sadly, the only way they could be freed from their slavery was if their master presented them with socks. But Dobby knew that it would never happen, so he would be forever Draco's slave, bounded by his master's stupid orders.

"Can't you steal me yourself?" Harry asked amusedly.

Draco made a face. "I could. But why would I dirty my own hands when I can use another's?"

"I see." Harry took something from his pocket and before Draco could do anything, he tossed the strange piece of cloth to him. "Catch! It's yours."

Draco caught the thing unwillingly and in reflex, and when he saw the green and gold sock in his hand he let out a yelp of disgust and tossed it in Dobby's direction. The house-elf caught the sock with teary eyes. 

"Master set Dobby free!" exclaimed the house-elf thankful.

"NO, I DID NOT!" Draco roared. He looked at Harry murderously. "It's unfair! That sock isn't mine!"

"I gave it to you," Harry said calmly. 

"But I didn't give it to him!"

It didn't matter. Dobby was free and he wasn't even listening to Draco anymore. He was too busy contemplating his new future as a free house-elf.

Draco grunted in frustration. 

"So now it's just between you and me, Malfoy. Do you have a plan B?" Harry asked provocatively.

Draco stared at him fuming. "Of course I have a plan B!"

He didn't. He was the sort of person who had never really had to do anything on his own. But he was a smart bloke. He could think of something else. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and Harry caught him by his waist before he could have a proper reaction. As he felt those arms embracing him, something warm and fuzzy wrapped around his heart, and he felt as if it would burst out of his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked faintly.

Harry pointed up. "Mistletoe." 

Draco looked up and frowned at the sight of the tiny green sprig hung high over the doorway.

"So?" he asked, curious. 

"So? Once under mistletoe, it's only right to kiss the other person." 

Draco's mouth opened with surprise, and Harry took that opportunity to lean forward and capture those delicious pink lips on his. Draco protested at first and tried to break free from Harry's grip. But as the kiss went on, a pleasant tingle ran down his spine and made him all mushy inside. 

His cold heart melted as Harry's tongue pushed its way inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. 

When Harry broke their kiss, Draco was still too lost in it to move away. He kept entangled in Harry's arms wanting more of him, more of everything.

"Do you still want to steal me?" Harry asked as his nose touched Draco's tenderly.

"Yes!" Draco answered instantly. 

He wanted Harry more than ever. He would make the raven-haired man his love slave and never let him go. 

"Then take me away. I've already got what I wanted for Christmas," Harry whispered, stealing another kiss from Draco. 

"And what's that?" 

"You," Harry answered, stroking the silky fair hair. 

"But… You refused to be my friend the first time we met!" Draco exclaimed, confused. 

"Well, you don't make things easy for people to like you! You look beautiful but unattainable."

"You ignored me, Potter. I hate to be ignored." 

"I couldn't show any interest in you. You were too close to the enemy. Lord Voldemort could have hurt you."

Draco's heart melted even more as he heard that, but his male pride made him feel rather offended. 

"I can take care of myself," he stated. 

Harry just gave him a gentle smile, one that said Draco was silly but adorable. The blond didn't like that at all, but he was unable to show just how angry he was when Harry kissed him again leisurely. 

"Erm… Sirs… Dobby is still here." 

Harry chuckled and Draco flushed slightly. 

"You're free now, Dobby. You can do whatever you want!" Harry said. 

Dobby's big bright eyes shone happily, and he bowed before the man he admired – Harry, of course – and went away. 

"You just cost me my best servant, Potter," Draco said. 

"I know. But I can make it up to you. I'm giving myself to you as a Christmas present. Do you think I'm enough?" Harry asked. 

It was an interesting proposition; one that Draco wasn't keen to let go easily. So he let himself be kissed and ravished until morning came. 

And when the sun was up, and people all over town woke up and sang songs of joy, Draco didn't care much. He still found everything about Christmas annoying, but now he had he only thing he had missed the most in his life.

He had love.

 

The End


End file.
